1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shipping pigs for radiopharmaceuticals that use lead for radiation shielding. In particular, lead shielding between outer cases and inner plastic liners are enclosed and sealed.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional shipping pigs for radiopharmaceuticals includes those that use lead for radiation shielding. Some have removable inner liners to hold the syringes containing the radiopharmaceutical. Such inner liners are inserted with outer cases of the radiopharmaceutical pigs.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a radiopharmaceutical pig that encloses and seals lead shielding between outer cases and inner plastic liners.
One aspect of the invention resides in encapsulation of an inner facing surface of a lead shield of a radiopharmaceutical pig. The inner facing surface defines a chamber in which is inserted a radiopharmaceutical syringe. The encapsulation protects the inner facing surface against contamination due to leaks of the contents of the radiopharmaceutical syringe and further obviates the need for a sharps container to enclose the syringe.